Vermilion Gym
The Vermilion Gym (Japanese: クチバジム Kuchiba Gym) is the official Gym of Vermilion City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Lt. Surge. s who defeat him receive the . In the games In all games where HMs are present, either or is required to access the Vermilion Gym, while in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Secret Technique Chop Down is required instead; the player cannot use Sea Skim due to the barriers erected around the Gym's exterior. Because the tree blocking Vermilion Gym existed in previous Kanto games, there are no additional prerequisites for challenging the Gym in Generation VII, like there is in Pewter or Cerulean's Gyms. Vermilion Gym appears in all games set in the Kanto region, appearing much the same in each: the main room is filled with 15 trash cans, and Trainers are scattered about this room. Beyond this room is another, guarded by electric doors in Generation I, and an electric fence in Generation III and Generation IV. The only way to get in the final room, where Lt. Surge is located, is to find two hidden switches underneath the trash cans. If the first switch is found, but the player incorrectly guesses the second one, the traps reset. In Generations III and IV, the second switch is always located next to the first. In Generation VII, the switches are always located in the centermost trash can and the can directly north of it. In Generation II, these traps are not turned on. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle and 's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Vermilion Gym RBY.png |sizeI=150px |genII=Vermilion Gym GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIII=Vermilion Gym FRLG.png |sizeIII=150px |genIV=Vermilion Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=190px}} Trainers Core series |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Lt Surge.png |prize= 2376 |name= |game=RGB |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Lt Surge.png‎ |prize= 2772 |name= |game=Y |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Lt Surge.png‎ |prize= 4600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Lt Surge.png |prize= 2400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=FRLG |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Lt Surge.png |prize= 6360 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! 90px|Sailor|Dwayne|1,320|1|081|Magnemite||22|None|36=タツヒコ|37=Tatsuhiko}} 90px|Rocker|Baily|616|2|100|Voltorb||22|None|100|Voltorb||22|None|36=フミオ|37=Fumio}} 90px|Gentleman|Tucker|2,640|1|025|Pikachu|♂|22|36=オルソン|37=Olson}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLt Surge PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,160 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLt Surge PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Vermilion Gym |pokemon=5}} |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Side series =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Lt. Surge Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Lt. Surge Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Lieutenant Surge.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Lieutenant Surge.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} }} In the anime In the main series Vermilion Gym's only appearance was in Electric Shock Showdown. Its appearance is similar to a warehouse with lightning bolts painted on it, and the arena inside is a dimly-lit boxing ring. The s are one on one. One significant difference from the is that Lt. Surge was shown to have junior Trainers that are both male and female, and wearing military-style uniforms. In the games, his junior Trainers are all male, and none of them wear military-style uniforms. challenged Lt. Surge to a battle, hoping to acquire his third Badge. However, Surge just laughed when he saw Ash's Pikachu, claiming it could never beat his . Pikachu decided to prove Surge wrong, and went ahead in battling it. However, its evolved form proved to be much more powerful, and it easily defeated Pikachu. After doing some training, Ash and Pikachu returned to the Gym. Surge once again felt that the battle was hopeless. What he didn't know was that in between the battles, Ash had taught Pikachu how to use and . This gave Pikachu the advantage, allowing Ash to win the match. Afterwards, Surge gave Ash his Badge, conceding that Ash knew what he was doing. Pokémon used in Gym Urara Takano |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Urara Takano |desc=Raichu made its appearance in Electric Shock Showdown, when Surge used it to battle Ash's Pikachu.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] was seen visiting the Vermilion Gym in File 2: Cubone. He had a tough battle against the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, but was able to pull through and earn the . Pokémon used in Gym was used in and Surge's Gym battle, but was defeated off-screen.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Vermilion Gym appeared in Vermilion City, where challenged Lt. Surge. The Gym battle was conducted between and Lt. Surge's . Even though Charmeleon was driven into a corner, it was able to use a piece of the barbed-wire fence surrounding the arena to tie Electabuzz up and then finish it off with a attack. After the battle, Satoshi received a from Lt. Surge and an from the captain of the S.S. Anne, whom he had met earlier and was friends with Lt. Surge. In the TCG The Vermilion Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan-exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Vermilion City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=120/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * In , the Gym guide tells the player that the Gym's traps were temporarily out of order, but were recently repaired. This is a cross-generational reference to , where this was true. * In the English versions of , the Gym guide mistakenly refers to the type as the type. This is likely an oversight derived from his dialogue in the English versions of the Generation I games, where he instead refers to Flying-type by describing them as "bird Pokémon"; in the Japanese versions of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen, he clearly mentions types and correctly identifies the Flying type as ひこうタイプ (the Bird type is とりタイプ in Japanese). * As indicated by a Trainer's dialog, the second switch was apparently intended to always appear next to the first switch in Generation I as well. However, several bugs cause unintended behavior. ** In : *** Seven of the fifteen cans cannot contain the first switch. *** The top-left can has a chance to contain the second switch, regardless of where the first switch was (a 50% chance if the can with the first switch has two or four neighboring cans, and a 25% chance if it has three). *** If the can with the first switch has two or four neighboring cans, all but one of its neighbors can never contain the second switch. *** Except for the top-left can, no switch that can contain a first switch can contain a second switch, and vice versa. *** The can in the middle of the left row cannot contain any switch. ** In : *** Seven of the fifteen cans cannot contain the first switch. *** Upon finding the first switch, any of the neighboring cans may contain the second switch (but not necessarily). *** If the first switch was in the middle row, there is a >70% chance that the second switch is in the top-left can, and a ~2% chance that there is no second switch at all. *** If the first switch was not in the middle row, the second switch is either in one of the neighboring cans, or in two neighboring cans at a time. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Orania City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín fr:Arène de Carmin sur Mer it:Palestra di Aranciopoli ja:クチバジム zh:枯葉道館